Open The Triangle Gate Championship
The ' Open The Triangle Gate Championship' is the trios championship in Dragon Gate. It is one of the keystones of the promotion given its popularity for high level trios matches. The title belts are adorned with emblems for three principles: Physical, Heart, and Skill. It is the spiritual successor to the UWA World Trios Championships from the Toryumon Japan days. Overview The first champions were crowned in the finale of the last Rey de Parejas league tournament in 2004 with The Italian Connection of Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO defeating Aagan Iisou of "brother" YASSHI, Shuji Kondo, and Takuya Sugawara. Since then, it has proven very difficult for any champion team to maintain hold of the titles for an extended amount of time due to the high level of competition and the frequency of the defenses. Furthermore, it is uncommon for the exact three individuals to have multiple reigns together, with the Do FIXER team of Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi, and Ryo Saito having the most at three and the Jimmyz stable that has a total of 9 reigns. During the first ever reign of the titles under the Italian Connection, Milano became injured with a very serious muscle strain. After teasing some thoughts of having Super Shisa taking in place in the next defense, it was ultimately decided that the belts would be vacated on the February 23, 2005 show at Korakuen Hall. Then head official Yasushi Kanda refused to accept this and made the Blood Generation of CIMA, Naruki Doi, and Shingo Takagi against Final M2K of Kenichiro Arai, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Susumu Yokosuka contender match a provisional (or interim) championship match. The winners would then compete in a proper decision match against Do FIXER on March 6. This reign is not officially recognized as part of the championship lineage. Jack Evans became the first gaijin, or foreign talent, to win a Dragon Gate championship when he teamed with CIMA and BxB Hulk in Blood Generation to win Triangle Gate in a decision match against the Do FIXER team on August 20, 2006. On November 18, Genki Horiguchi, Kzy and Susumu Yokosuka became the first team to break the record of title defenses with six consecutive title defenses. Championship Tournament The second and final Rey De Parejas took place over the course of 20 days from October 3-November 8, 2004. This year featured three teams single block format and was contested for the inagural Open The Triangle Gate Championship wich was created following the Toryumon split to replace the UWA World Trios Championship. Touru Owashi was originally in the tournament but Shuji Kondo repalced him. During the tournament Magnum was replaced by Ryo Saito. Final M2K (K-ness, Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Yokosuka), Do FIXER (Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) and Italian Connection (Milano Collection AT, Anthony W. Mori and YOSSINO) were tied with 6 points and it was done a three way elimination match and the winners would face Aagan Iisou (Shuji Kondo, Takuya Sugawara and "brother" YASSHI) in the finals. Italian Connection defeated Do FIXER and Final M2K to face Aagan Iisou at the finals. Title History Notes 1. Originally the match ended in a no contest the match was restarted and ended in a double countout. 2. The match didn't happen. 3. Naruki Doi protested against the match because it turned out that under the mask of Shenlong was actually concealed Dragon Kid, who with the Bible brought the pinfall over Kzy. The referee restarted the match with the true Shenlong. List of combined reigns By team By wrestler Gallery |-| Gallery= Trianglecgdf23.jpg|CIMA, Gamma and Don Fujii voluntarily vacating the Open The Triangle Gate Championship MachineArmyREDcontractsigning.jpg|Contract signing between the champions R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto) and the challangers Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) |-| Defenses= gammatakayamaraiwashinobutriangle.jpg|Real Hazard (Gamma, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO) vs. Tozawa-Juku (Kenichiro Arai, Taku Iwasa and Shinobu) - June 28, 2008 264b4eaa.jpg|Tozawa-juku (Akira Tozawa, Kenichiro Arai and Taku Iwasa) vs. Veteran-gun (Don Fujii, Magnitude Kishiwada and Masaaki Mochizuki) - November 16, 2008 WARRIORS vs WORLD-1.png|WORLD-1 (Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi and PAC) vs. WARRIORS (CIMA, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi) - June 20, 2010 TriangleWARRIORSKAMIKAZE.jpg|WARRIORS (CIMA, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi) vs. KAMIKAZE (KAGETORA, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong) - October 13, 2010 TriangleBloodWARRIORSJunctionThree.jpg|Blood WARRIORS (Cyber Kong, Yasushi Kanda and Naruki Doi) vs. Junction Three (YAMATO, Masato Yoshino and Gamma) - July 17, 2011 windowsw-1itriangle.jpg|WindowsMG (Keni'chiro Arai, Super Shisa and K-ness) vs. WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and PAC) - June 7, 2012 W-1VTtraingle.jpg|WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL (Johnny Gargano, Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino) vs. Team Veteran Returns (Gamma, HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada) - October 28, 2012 Trianglejimmyzveteranmillennials.png|We Are Team Veteran (Masaaki Mochizuki, Dragon Kid and CIMA) vs. Millennials (Eita, T-Hawk and Flamita) vs. Jimmyz (Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin) - December 22, 2013 Trianglejimmyzveteran.jpg|We Are Team Veteran (Masaaki Mochizuki, CIMA and Dragon Kid) vs. Jimmyz (Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin) -January 18, 2014 Trianglemadjimmyz.jpg|MAD BLANKEY (Cyber Kong, Naruki Doi and Kzy) vs. Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin) - July 20, 2014 Trianglediajimmyz.jpg|Dia.Hearts (Masaaki Mochizuki, Big R Shimizu and Dragon Kid) vs. Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) - December 28, 2014 Trianglemonsterdia.png|MONSTER EXPRESS (Shingo Takagi, Shachihoko BOY and Akira Tozawa) vs. Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki) - January 18, 2015 DPP_3827_R.jpg|Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu) vs. Millennials (Flamita, Kotoka and U-T) vs. MAD BLANKEY (Don Fujii, Gamma and Naruki Doi) - May 5, 2015 Trianglediacgdj.jpg|Dia.HEARTS (Kzy, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki) vs. Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) vs CIMA, Don Fujii and Gamma - July 20, 2015 Trianglecgdfjimyz.jpg|Jimmyz (Jimmy K-ness J.K.S, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) vs. CIMA, Don Fujii and Gamma - November 1, 2015 Trianglediavmj.jpg|MONSTER EXPRESS (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) vs. VerserK (Mondai Ryu, Cyber Kong and Naoki Tanizaki) vs. Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Masaaki Mochizuki and Dragon Kid) vs. Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) - December 27, 2015 Triangletribemeckk.jpg|Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Flamita and Kzy) vs. MONSTER EXPRESS (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) vs. Dragon Kid, Peter Kaasa and CIMA - July 24, 2016 57b58b6e2b19f2789b0dff0ef3b0c536e14c063a_jpg.jpg|Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) vs. MONSTER EXPRESS (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) - September 4, 2016 Triangletribejimmyz.jpg|Tribe Vanguard (Yosuke♥Santa Maria, BxB Hulk and Kzy) vs. Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) - September 22, 2016 Triangletvjmsk.jpg|VerserK ("brother" YASSHI, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) vs. Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Jimmy Kanda) vs. Peter Kaasa, Big R Shimizu and Masaaki Mochizuki - November 3, 2016 Triangletvjmbk.jpg|VerserK (Mondai Ryu, Cyber Kong and El Lindaman) vs. Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Jimmy Susumu) vs. Masato Yoshino, Ben-K and Kotoka - December 25, 2016 triangledefensesdbkjimmyz.jpg|Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) vs. Big R Shimizu, Naruki Doi and Ben-K - April 7, 2017 trianglemvsv.jpg|VerserK (Shingo Takagi, Takashi Yoshida and El Lindaman) vs. MaxiMuM (Ben-K, Naruki Doi and Big R Shimizu) - July 1, 2017 triangle.jpg|VerserK (Shingo Takagi, Takashi Yoshida and El Lindaman) vs. Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) - July 23, 2017 VKTVMMM.jpg|VerserK (Shingo Takagi, Takashi Yoshida and El Lindaman) vs. Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, Kzy and BxB Hulk) vs. MaxiMuM (Masato Yoshino, Kotoka and Naruki Doi) - November 3, 2017 Tribeverserktriangle.jpg|Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, Kzy and BxB Hulk) vs. VerserK (Shingo Takagi, Yasushi Kanda and Eita) - November 26, 2017 TribeMMMtriangle.jpg|Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, Kzy and BxB Hulk) vs. MaxiMuM (Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and Jason Lee) - December 23, 2017 NVMMM.jpg|Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) vs. MaxiMuM (Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and Jason Lee) - May 6, 2018 fskssmkzygenkitriangle.jpg|Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) vs. Don Fujii, K-ness, and Ryo Saito - July 5, 2018 ANTIASvibestriangle.jpg|Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) vs. ANTIAS (Masato Tanaka, Takashi Yoshida and Yasushi Kanda) - July 22, 2018 TBvibestriangle.jpg|Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) vs. Tribe Vanguard (Yosuke♥Santa Maria, Kagetora and U-T) - September 9, 2018 MMMMDvibestriangle.png|Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) vs. MaxiMuM (Kaito Ishida, Naruki Doi and Jason Lee) and Mochizuki Dojo (Masaaki Mochizuki, Shun Skywalker and Yuki Yoshioka) - November 4, 2018 REDNVTriangle.png|R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto) vs. Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) - December 23, 2018 redmmmtriangle.jpg|MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Kaito Ishida) vs. R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto) - March 2, 2019 R.E.DMDTriangle.jpg|Mochizuki Dojo (Masaaki Mochizuki, Kota Minoura and Hyou Watanabe) vs. R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto) - May 6, 2019 R.E.DMaTriangle.jpg|R.E.D (Kazma Sakamoto, Takashi Yoshida and Yasushi Kanda) vs. Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) - July 21, 2019 SMMDTriangle.jpg|Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) vs. Mochizuki Dojo (Hyou Watanabe, Yuki Yoshioka and Kota Minoura) - August 24, 2019 TribeSMtriangle.jpg|Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) vs. Tribe Vanguard (KAI, Kagetora and Yosuke♥Santa Maria) - September 29, 2019 StrongMachinesMMMtriangle.jpg|Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) vs. MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Dragon Kid and Jason Lee) - November 4, 2019 redsmnvtriangle.jpg|Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) vs. R.E.D (Takashi Yoshida, H.Y.O and Diamante) vs. Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) - December 15, 2019 |-| Champions= Itacontriangle.jpg|Anthony W. Mori, Milano Collection AT, and YOSSINO Cimafujiidoi.jpg|CIMA, Don Fujii and Naruki Doi Kishicimayoshitriangle.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, CIMA, and Masato Yoshino 68.jpg|Ryo Saito, Dragon Kid and Genki Horiguchi Cimahulkjacktriangle.jpg|CIMA, BxB Hulk, and Jack Evans A2c23485.jpg|Gamma, Naruki Doi, and Masato Yoshino POS.hearts.jpg|BxB Hulk, Anthony W. Mori and Super Shisa Susumucimaryotriangle.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka, CIMA, and Ryo Saito Newhazardtriangle.jpg|BxB Hulk, Shingo Takagi, and Cyber Kong gammatakayamatriangle.jpg|Gamma, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO Fujiimochiknesstriangle.jpg|Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki, and K-ness Kandayamatogammatriangle.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, YAMATO, and Gamma Bonofujimochizuki.jpg|Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Akebono Oretachi triangle.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki tozawajukutriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Kenichiro Arai, and Shinobu takushingokidtriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Shingo Takagi, and Dragon Kid warriors-5triangle.jpg|CIMA, Gamma, and KAGETORA warriorstriangle.jpg|CIMA, Gamma, and Genki Horiguchi WORLD-1tanizakiDoiPac.jpg|Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki and PAC W-1triangle.jpg|BxB Hulk, PAC, and Masato Yoshino 20100513145740bef.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, Kzy, and Takuya Sugawara TeamDoi.jpg|Yasushi Kanda, Takuya Sugawara and Naoki Tanizaki cimakidricochetriangle.jpg|CIMA, Ricochet and Dragon Kid Gammayamayoshitriangle.jpg|Gamma, YAMATO, and Masato Yoshino doinaokikzytriangle.jpg|Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki and Kzy doiyoshipactriangle.jpg|Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, and PAC doiboyyoshi.jpg|Naruki Doi, Shachihoko BOY, and Masato Yoshino DoplhinMaraha.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A Gee Mee, Naoki Tanizaki, and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito doiboyswann.jpg|Naruki Doi, Shachihoko BOY, and Rich Swann Jimmyztrianglegate.png|Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, and Jimmy Kanda Mad blankey 2.jpg|Akira Tozawa, Naoki Tanisaki and BxB Hulk 34TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Jimmy Susumu, Naoki Tanizaki and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito 54TriangleJimmyz.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora Kishiwadagammahub.jpg|Magnitude Kishiwada, Gamma and HUB millenials.jpg|T-Hawk, Eita, and Flamita M2K.jpg|Jimmy Susumu, Masaaki Mochizuki and K-ness millenials2.jpg|T-Hawk, U-T and Eita madtriangle2.jpg|BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and YAMATO Madtriangle.png|Naruki Doi, Cyber Kong and Kzy Jimmyzmkkntdjkjs.jpg|Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin JimmyzTriangle3.jpg|Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito Dia.Hearts Triangle.jpg|Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki Cgdf.png|CIMA and Don Fujii and Gamma Mec.jpg|Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk Jimmyztrianglegate2017.jpg|Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito VerserKtriangle1.jpg|Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong DoiBen-KShimizutriangle.jpg|Ben-K, Big R Shimizu and Naruki Doi newVerserKtriangle.jpg|Takashi Yoshida, El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi Tribe6Tag.jpg|BxB Hulk, Kzy and YAMATO MaxiMuM26Tag.jpg|Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and Jason Lee NVtrianglegate.jpg|Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka R.E.Dtrianglegate.jpg|Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto MachineArmyTriangle.jpg|Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F, and Strong Machine G YoshidaHyoDiamantetriangle.jpg|Takashi Yoshida, H.Y.O and Diamante Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships